Wands and their various uses in superheroism
by cordo12
Summary: Your basic Harry becomes an Avenger story. Only this time Ron and Hermione come with him. No I don't know how this is gonna go either.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's how it ended up on my desk." Harry finished.

Hermione and Ron both gave him fish-eyed looks.

"That's.. quite the story." Ron added.

"So what do you want me to do with it exactly?" Hermione asked.

The object which they were talking about was whirring innocently on Harry's Auror Office desk, twirling a little blue wheel around a small blue globe. It didn't make too much noise, and if you weren't paying attention you probably wouldn't even hear it.

"Analyse it. Figure out what it does. Why they wanted to use it so badly."

Hermione hesitated. "Are you sure you want me to do this, and not someone more qualified at the Department of Mysteries?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

Before Hermione could reply Ron beat her to the punch. "Office politics. It's complicated." Harry inclined his head to him.

"And you're sure this won't blow up in my face? Or set something else off? Or-or curse me into speaking only Zulu for the rest of my life?" Harry and Ron snorted.

"Not as far as we know. And believe me we've checked, Hermione, this thing doesn't have a single trace of dark magic or enchantment that we know of. And we know a lot." Harry chuckled. "Hell last week Moore told me he knew how to check specifically for sexual hexes, D'ya remember?"

Ron laughed uproariously. "Yeah. Said he found a way to reverse a Penis Growth Hex. Why you'd _want_ to reverse that I—"

"BOYS!" Hermione shrieked desperately. "Focus. Please." During these times she missed the days when they willfully played ignorant about these topics around her. Ever since fifth year however..

"Right. The point is, according to everything we've tried there's not a single trace of magic involved on the thing. Nothing. Zero." Hermione furrowed her brows.

She timidly waved her wand around it, and when nothing happened, she narrowed her eyes. "Well, alright. I'll look into it. Stand back, please."

Harry stood up from his desk to stand next to Ron on the other side while Hermione circled the object with her wand pointed at it. Muttering every so often.

"Doesn't have batteries… no solar panels either… not electrical then?.."

"So I know why Hermione's in my office. What made you decide to swing by?" Harry asked.

"Umm.." Ron hesitated. He couldn't exactly tell him he was quitting the Auror force now that his wife was in the room. He knew she wouldn't agree with his decision, no matter how he argued, so he would tell Harry first, and then hope he could help deal with the fallout.

It's been just two years since the war ended, and only now were things finally stabilizing. Truly, Ron liked the work he did with the Aurors. But it took up much of his time. Too much, sometimes. He dreamed of one day starting a family with his wife, and he knew he couldn't always be there for them if he was gone for weeks on end. So he had decided to quit, even if he knew the decision wasn't going to be popular.

"Just wanted a change of scenery. See how you were doing." He lied. Harry didn't buy it, but didn't say anything.

"Well it doesn't seem to have any obvious power source. It's not anything alive either, so that can't explain it either." Hermione concluded after her fifth loop around the desk.

"Do you at least know what's it made of?" Harry asked.

"It seems to be some sort of iron alloy, but that's just it. I know it has iron, but everything else comes back all jumbled up."

"Strange." Ron commented.

"The only thing that gives back any notable response is when you try to put an anti-apparition ward around it."

"That's oddly specific." Harry remarked, suspicious.

"Yes, let me show you." She waved her wand around the globe, then frowned when nothing happened. "Huh. It worked before."

Harry stepped up. "Here, let me try."

Just as Harry's wand finished it's loop, the globe starting glowing. A strong blue light pulsed as it became bigger and bigger.

"Harry what did you do?!" Hermione screamed.

"I don't know! Make it stop!" He screamed back.

"Too late! We gotta run!" Ron yelled.

They were, in fact, too late, as just when they reached the door, the blue light became blindingly big, swallowing the entire office. Swallowing them.

The only thing from the office left when the light vanished was half a door, still on its hinges.

* * *

New fic. Yeah it's basic. Still wanna do it. Mostly cause I wanna see how a third-person perspective's gonna go for me. Might get a lot of updates. Might get like two or three. We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm _thinking!" _Hermione replied, just as strung up.

"Well think faster would you?" Ron added, face half buried in a sandwich.

"If you would stop the noises of your horrid abuse of that sandwich I might be able to focus a bit better!" She almost yelled back.

Some people stared at the disturbance inside the small and dingy cafe, but quickly went back to whatever they were doing when they saw their clothes. Thick, oddly colored robes weren't exactly fashion in the middle of a hot summer day in Britain.

It's been about half an hour since the blue light vanished and left them in the inside of a run-down antique shop in a secluded place in London. With a piece of door.

They also came with the orb. It was grey now, and sitting on the table between the three. It had long since stopped twirling.

"Look. Why don't we just ask?" Harry prompted, and with said prompt, stood up and approached one of the more secluded guests.

The man looked up at Harry when he came within distance, a wary look on his face.

"Sir if it's not too much trouble, could you please tell me today's date?"

Instead of replying the man took out a sort of electronic gadget and showed it to him.

"Umm sir. What is that?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Those glasses on your face for show? It's a smart phone. Ever heard of it?"

"No sir. I'm afraid I haven't."

"What, you've been living under a rock for the past few years? It's 2011. _Everyone _should know what a smart phone is." Clearly done with the conversation, the man turned back to his coffee, completely ignoring Harry's silent mental breakdown not two meters away from him.

"Why is he just standing there? The guy's stopped talking to him a good few minutes ago." Hermione pondered.

"If anything I'm impressed the man's managed to ignore him for that long." Ron commented, his sandwich already long gone.

Eventually Harry came back to his senses, and dazedly walked over and back to his table.

He gave both of them looks, and when he finally opened his mouth he uttered.

"Guys? We have a problem."

* * *

"Sir, we've detected three UFO's flying over the burrows of London." A voice reported over the intercom.

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't bother looking up from his desk. "And why is this important?"

"They seem to invisible, sir." He sighed, muted the intercom, and slammed his head on the desk.

Fury was tired. And done. Add done to that list. The past week has been absolute torture. So many enhanced, supernatural, or straight up alien presences have been causing a ton of damage and uproar among the populace. The World Security Council hasn't shut up about it, and no matter how many agents he seems to send out, it never seemed to be enough.

And that's not even the worst part! It turns out every time he's sent agents to interfere in altercations it's been taken care of _by the instigators_! He was absolutely sick of it.

Although..

One good thing did come out of it. He glanced at the bundle of files to his left. On top of it there was a piece of scratch paper labeled Avengers Initiative.

The plan started out of vindictiveness, to be honest. Let the people who started the mess clean it up themselves. But then the Council took a liking to the project, and it started to get a life all its own.

And now three invisible UFO's show up on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. The timing was too perfect.

He unmuted the intercom. "Where are they heading?"

"The last sighting of them was near Devon. Still in England." Fast.

He mulled it over for a bit. "Alright. Keep an eye on them. Wherever they land, I want a team to meet them. Polar Bear Protocol. Have Agent Hill head the team." Coulson's had quite enough for the past year, let alone week.

"Of course sir."

Let's just hope the municipal damage stays to a minimum this time.

* * *

"They're not here!" This was impossible. It just wasn't impossible. "This is bullshit!" There was no Burrow. No building, no chickens, no shed, no _family._

"Ron! We have to calm down! Losing control in a situation like this isn't—"

"They're _gone_, Hermione!" He cried out, anguish clear in his voice.

"Listen. It's been more than a decade. It's always possible they've just moved somewhere else. Look! Harry's just come back from the Rookery."

Harry flew back slowly, landing next to Hermione on his now outdated Firebolt.

"There's nothing there. It's like the building was never there in the first place.."

"There-there's still Hogwarts.." Hermione started.

"How are we going to find it, Hermione. Apparition doesn't work, and the place was kept hidden from any other way." Ron rebutted.

"You drove a flying car to it that time in second year remember?"

"Yes but we had the tracks for guidance. There's no tracks there anymore. There's not even a 9 ¾!"

At Ron's shouting, everyone turned silent. The denial was passing, and the grave reality of what had happened to them was just setting in.

The entire magical world had just vanished. Gone without a trace. And they were the only ones left.

"Hermione.. your parents." Ron started, his eyes turning red.

"Right." She fumbled for her pocket to reach for her phone, hoping that it would still work.

The phone rang. And rang. Nothing. Not even to voicemail.

Hermione started breathing heavily. Her phone dropped out of shaking hands.

"We have to move. Go somewhere." Harry ordered.

"And where would we go? We have nothing left." Ron's fight had left him. His voice barely exceeded a whisper.

"We're alone."

It didn't matter who said it. To all of them, that statement rang continuously through their heads. Emotions and questions and theories ran circles, but all of it would come back to that one statement.

They didn't know how long they spent hunched over there, looking into each other's eyes, knowing that the other two may be the only thing they had left. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours. It didn't matter.

Eventually, Harry looked up.

"We have to find a way back. Or find out where they all went. _Something._ We can't stay here."

"You-you're right. I'm sorry, Hermione. For shouting at you earlier." Ron stood up, and offered her a hand.

She took it, and raised herself up. "It's alright. You've just—" She stopped herself. Took a breath. "If we can't stay here, where will we go?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Harry replied.

Just then, a black nondescript car stopped just a few yards away from them. Three men in suits stepped out, and one woman in a black trench coat led them.

All three of them drew their wands.

"That will not be necessary." She spoke, in a clearly American accent. She slowly and deliberately took out her badge from inside her coat.

"Agent Maria Hill, from S.H.I.E.L.D. If you don't mind, we have a few questions for you."

The trio looked at each other, at a loss.

"What's Shield?"

* * *

Yeah I know the chapters are short for now. They'll get longer. I just don't wanna have to sit on this chapter for like a month and have it be forgotten about or something. Any ideas on where you think this story should go is always appreciated, whether through DM or review, all is fine. Umm thanks for reading? Yes.


End file.
